


This Sickness

by cheesearoni



Series: Bad Bones [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game), Undertale AU - Fandom
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Depression, Dom Papyrus, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Forced Caretaking?, Forced Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Papyrus, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Sibling Incest, Slow Build, Soul Bond, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, depression is considered a sickness to monsters??, more to come - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-17 14:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5873425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheesearoni/pseuds/cheesearoni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monsters all over the Underground are getting dangerously ill, and unfortunately, Sans is one of them.</p><p>(REVAMP)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fuck You Cheese

Okay, so I know exactly what you might be thinking right now... and I'm telling you all, it's not what you may fear!  
I'm not leaving, I'm not deleting this story, and in no way are all of the previously existing chapters gone for good. (I have them all saved!)  
...  
I've had a ton of time to think (cough cough, almost a year, cough cough), and in that time this fic never truly left my thoughts, or a rightful place in my heart. I've been here since the beginning of this cesspool of sin, and I plan to at least finish this one fic with a big bang!

...actually, I've thought of making it into a whole series.

Now, I have two jobs and I live on my own, but I find that I have more free-time and energy to write then when I first started this fic in my senior year of highschool. I think my writing has changed quite a bit since then, but I will be able to try even harder to update on a regular basis and make more quality material for you guys...

You've all been so wonderfully supportive, telling me even now that you crave more material from me. Hearing from people in this fandom that they've been following my fic since the start, and love it even after having abruptly disappeared... well, I have to be honest. I've never felt so much acceptance in a fandom before. To have people enjoy my work is my reason for living, I am an artist in every aspect of my life, and it gives me energy whenever I see people continuing to comment on this piece...

That being said, I am also very guilty. I know that fanfiction isn't exactly high-priority, obviously I had others obligations to focus on before, but it's still important to me now and always will be! I still want to be a part of this community, and enjoy it with all of you!

Be that smut, romance, or angst pouring out my ass, I don't care.

My plan from now on... I'm currently re-writing every chapter in this fic, and will be re-uploading them here! It will not all be new, but the way I portray my muses and their stories will be more in-depth and personalized. UF Sans in particular has changed allot for me, and specifically how I like writing him has made a complete 360. I have to admit, I'm far more excited about writing him in this new fresh way then I was before... I believe it's unique, and I hope that you all agree.

UF Papyrus has not changed. He will always be my angry dork...

Updates are going to be set up for at least once a week if not more, every other day. I will take plot suggestions anytime, and am currently in the process of making a new tumblr to post about my updates, and take other fic suggestions!

Please let me know what you think... and please re-read my tags as upcoming material will he far heavier then before. Thank you all again for your support and inspiring words of encouragement. It's really helped me, even beyond writing.

Also, get a gander at those new ships. ;) <33333

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's so weird to make them not extremely violent towards each other, but everyones HC's for AU's are different. I wanted to do a thing where Papyrus tries to be a better brother because he realizes that the way he is acting is literally killing Sans. Monsters are starting to realize that their destructive behaviors aren't doing any good.
> 
> I should call this chapter "Everybody getting out of their emo phase; Undertale edition".
> 
> As for the verse, it's really more like a change in atmosphere? Mainly the change is that monsters aren't innately kind creatures as they seem to be in the actual game, even though canonically they did try to kill Frisk is was only because they felt as if they absolutely HAD to. They all hate humans though, and don't only just want to reach the surface again, but really make sure that the humans suffer like they believed they had to.
> 
> And I know what you might be thinking "but isn't that kind of what the original idea for the AU was?" And I think MAYBE it's only that everyone is on the opposite side of their own individual moral scale? Or better yet, just portraying the worst opposing personality then that which is canon. So Papyrus is a bit selfish, Sans is never really calm and has some messed up priorities, and like Undyne for another cheap example would be rather rude and snobbish. So that would be MY personal take on it.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy the fic!


	2. He does something... RIGHT?

What was he even doing anymore? What was his goal really?

He was useless. He was pathetic. He loved his brother with the power of a thousand human souls, but he hated himself too much to do anything about it.

Did Papyrus even know? Could he see that, in essence, Sans has always really needed him to be there. To make him feel less alone, and less like everything he did would always end up in some kind of bad way for him. And whenever he finally manages to get back up on his feet after being knocked down time and time again... it would just all repeat. Worse than a reset even... it was just his crummy life...

And he couldn't blame anyone but himself. At least, not in his mind he couldn't. He was afraid before that maybe he was going to die, he was just so lonely, there wasn't anymore hope left within him to keep his soul pumping... and now he just sort of wished it would happen. That it would stop. He wished he would have had the courage to end it all long ago. No so much to end his own suffering, though it was unbearable in it's own right. But his brothers... now that he knew everything, now that he was attached to Sans in a way that neither of them could simply ignore, he had to let his brother go.

He has to choose between giving his brother the freedom to live, unburdened by Sans' damaged soul and love, and living himself.

Right?  
...

It was the only way. It has to be the only way. Or else he couldn't do it. He couldn't just stare straight into the broiling lava beneath him, feeling his nonexistent guts swelling along with his rising panic. 

He's heard of many monsters giving up their will to survive, finding themselves in the same physical position as him. With his phalanges gripping tightly onto the railing, the only thing keeping him from falling down into the void.

He wonders not for the first time; how did this all start?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so is a new begging (to an end?).


End file.
